Celos 11:10 pm
by St. Yukiona
Summary: La cosa empeoraba a cada segundo. Puesto a que hora el muy estupido se sonrojaba mientras que ella le tomaba la larga trenza azabache. "Esa es MI PUTA trenza" rugió en su interior el soviético y sus firmes manos seguían triturando los costosos lentes de sol. Y para mala suerte de la rubia las 11:10 marcaban el momento en que se ganó el odio de un ruso. KaixRei -Sugerencias Yaoi-


**Cronopios de la autor: Ohayo por la madrugada. **De forma corta. Se me ocurrió esta historia un día que caminaba y vi a un par de novios discutiendo. Celos. Malditos celos. Son lo que hace que el mundo giré. O díganme ¿Qué sería del sexo rudo sin el ardor de los celos de por medio? No fui muy genio con la primer parte del titulo, lo sé. Pero la hora tiene un valor más profundo (?). En fin. Espero les guste.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya saben. Beyblade no me pertenece a mí. Ojalá. Sino al sensei Takao.

Advertencia: confieso que hice a Kai MUY Occ, pero... es el seme por excelencia. El seme celoso que marca su territorio. Me vale una yermana que no les guste el yaoi. Sino les gusta, no lo lean y nos ahorramos tiempo y vida.

**Celos. 11:10 p.m**.

**Por St.** **Yukionna.**

**1/1 (Uno de uno.)**

No se movió ni un centímetro desde la esquina estratégica donde se encontraba. Sus dientes los sentía astillarse contra su labio inferior mientras podía degustar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Pero de pronto imaginó que no era el propio néctar sino el de ´ esa ´ que hablaba tan animadamente con ´ aquel ´. Un suave gruñido animal hizo que dos personas que iban pasando se alejaran súbitamente de él. Mientras que una niña señalaba al bicolor de rayas azules en el rostro.

— Mami, ¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó la menor y el dedito apuntaba al ruso.

— Mi amor, las personas no son perros a los cuales te encuentras y te puedas llevar a tu casa —respondió la madre paciente pero al escuchar un gruñido más fuerte por parte del soviético la mujer alejó a su hija rápido de ahí.

Regresando a la acción que ante sus ojos se ejecutaba. Kai Hiwatari podía sentir su corazón romperse de la ira. Inclusive lo escuchaba, pero en realidad eran los lentes de sol que llevaba en la mano. Los costosos lentes que había mandado a traer de Italia (Que fuera chico no significaba que no le gustara andar a la moda), se habían reducido totalmente a basura.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación hizo que todo su estomago se revolviera del coraje.

Estaba sonriendo. El maldito idiota estaba sonriendo en sus narices para una maldita prostituta. La hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no. La dejó vivir porque su sentido común le había indicado que así debía de ser. Ya se las pagaría el sentido común, se iría por el mismo lugar por donde sus sentimientos se habían ido. Al infierno.

La cosa empeoraba a cada segundo. Puesto a que hora el muy estupido se sonrojaba mientras que ella le tomaba la larga trenza azabache.

"_Esa es MI PUTA trenza_" rugió en su interior y sus firmes manos seguían triturando los costosos lentes de sol.

— Señor, su auto ya...

— ¡Vete al diablo! —gritó Kai llamando la atención de todos inclusive los que platicaban animosamente. Al acto Kai se escondió detrás de la pared por la cual hubo estado espiando. El chofer únicamente miró atónito el comportamiento de su _señorito_.

Y al dar un vistazo a la escena comprendió de pronto que estaba espiando a la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios que hablaba con... ¡Claro! Rei Kon, el compañero de su amo.

— Ah... Usted quiere a esa señorita, ¿no es así? —se atrevió a comentar el chofer (después de treinta años de explotación por parte del abuelo y ahora del nieto, tenía ciertas libertades como el de opinar).

El ruso rió de forma macabra.

— Claro que la quiero... —_pero matar..._ pensó lo último y siguió espiando la escena desde el filo de la pared de un gran edificio.

Todo había comenzado justo dos semanas antes, en un entrenamiento con todos los BladeBlackers. Kai se negaba a terminar la práctica hasta que los blade giraran al unísono.

Y aunque nunca lo lograron, el soviético se vio obligado a concluir la sesión cuando literalmente los pobres chicos estaban desparramados por todo el suelo sin nada de energías. Él seguía tan fresco como una lechuga –y eso que odiaba compararse con verduras-.

— Son unos débiles —señaló el mayor.

— ¡Estas demente, viejo! —rugió Takao mientras que su estomago también reclamaba.

Pero todo aquello tenía una razón, puesto que allá tirado cerca del plato, boca-arriba con la camisa desabrochada y el pecho subiendo y bajando perlado en sudor, se encontraba Rei. Y era cuando Kai se permitía degustarse un poco del chino.

Los demás –Takao y Maxie- estaban tan preocupados por sí sobrevivirían al siguiente entrenamiento con Kai, que no reparaban en las miradas lascivas que el capitán tiraba contra el incauto neko.

Ese perfecto torso bien trabajado en las misticas montañas chinas. Con el cabello negro y revuelto pegado a la piel bronceada por las pequeñas perlas de esfuerzo que sudaba el nekojin. Era toda una delicia culinaria a la vista el maldito chino sin saberlo, pero Kai si lo sabía, ¡Claro que lo sabía!

— Hola, "Rei-chan" —Kai por poco y vomita el agua que estaba ingiriendo cuando escuchó la voz infernal de una dulce chica. Giró completamente para ver como una chica, que casi colocaba sus senos sobre el rostro de Rei, se había agachado a saludarlo.

— ¡Isa! —gritó emocionado Rei mientras que olvidaba el dolor físico que el exhaustivo entrenamiento había dejado.

Los tres integrantes miraron como el chino abrazaba efusivamente a una angelical rubia, pegando sus cuerpos e inclusive la alzaba en vilo para girarla con emoción. Mientras que la mujer "semi-diosa" -en palabras de Takao- brillaba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad replica de la del Kon.

— Parece prostituta como esta vestida —externo sin pensarlo Kai. Y todos los colores le faltaron en el rostro. ¡Dioses, ¿Qué hice?! Se preguntó al darse cuenta que tanto Maxie como Takao habían escuchado.

— ¿Dijiste algo Kai?

— No. tuvieron una alucinación compartida —aludió el ruso mientras levantaba su Blade del plato y tomaba su maleta—. Me voy.

— ¡Kai! ¡Espera, quiero presentarte a... —dejó atrás la voz del chino, mientras que pasaba por un lado de la pareja.

Una sola mirada por parte del soviético le dejo en claro dos cosas: uno, el próximo entrenamiento sería hasta morir -literalmente MORIR- y dos, estaba celoso.

— Kai se fue antes de la hora "mágica".

Fue lo último que escuchó el Hiwatari mientras que cerraba de un portazo el gimnasio donde entrenaban. Miró su reloj de última tecnología que se acogía de su muñeca.

Ups. Un Hiwatari celoso a las **11:10** pm. _Eso me suena a desastre_, pensó el destino.

Por suerte para la rubia. Hiwatari no creía en las "supersticiones" acerca de pedir un deseo a las "11:11". Ya que de lo contrario una terrible y agonizante tortura iba a acudir a ella arrastrándose por la madrugada. Sin embargo, para mala suerte de ésta, las 11:10 pm, marcaba el momento exacto en que el tirano la había empezado a odiar.

...Pobres Bladeblackers...

Y de ahí. Había hecho trabajar a su grupo como esclavos. Asegurándose que Kon quedará totalmente desanimado, con ganas de querer morir. Era su meta personal hablar por telefono a los de seguridad para que cargaran los cuerpos casi sin vida de sus compañeros y los echaran a sus respectivas camas, de sus respectivas casas. Es decir, no había margen de error de que alguien se desviara a un lugar indevido. Así es, era como un maldito dictador.

Takao, Max y Rei estaban inmersos en el pequeño mundo Hiwatari, y en ese mundo Hiwatari era su Dios, y su Dios estaba celoso.

Controlo cada maldito aspecto de la vida de los tres jóvenes. Hasta que llegó el fin de semana y supo que no tenía más control sobre ellos. Pero no feliz con eso... montó guardia afuera de la casa de Rei haciendo bitácora de quien entraba y salía de ahí. Hasta que su persecución acabo en la plaza central del centro de la ciudad; donde una zorra rubia acariciaba y hacía mimos al estúpido de Kon.

— No lo soporto... —gruñó Kai, tirando al piso la cara basura en la que se había visto convertido los que alguna vez fueran lentes de diseñador—. Rei... —llamó con una suave pero ronca voz el ruso al chino, quien giró su rostro bastante sorprendido ante la conocida -y temida voz-.

En fracción de segundos, el de las rayas en el rostro, pasaba por un lado de la rubia. Sólo eso basto para que éste la escaneara, la revisara y notara todos los defectos que superaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

Se acomodo los guantes sin dedos que llevaba y comenzó su andar pasando entre las dos personas que platicaban. Una mirada de odio dedicado a la rubia y otra de desden para el chino.

El moreno se petrifico al ver a su capitán atropellar literalmente a la chica con la que antes hubiera estado hablando. Y sin darse cuenta lo estaban arrastrando.

— ¿Kai? —preguntó en su acento oriental mientras que se dejaba guiar por el bicolor.

— Hay entrenamiento, deja de estar tonteando —se excusó con los ojos cerrados Hiwatari, ocultando los celos que lo habían estado torturando.

— ¿Cuándo serás honesto contigo mismo? —masculló apenas audible para sí mismo el neko, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la chica.

Sin más dejo que el ruso lo guiara por las calles de la ciudad. No se dirigían a ningún lugar en específico. Y realmente Kai se empezaba a preocupar, ¿Qué iba hacer cuando las calles se terminaran? **Fácil**, daría media vuelta y volvería a recorrer toda la ciudad arrastrando consigo al Neko.

Y sí preguntan ¿Qué paso con el entrenamiento? La verdad es que era domingo (el único día que descansaban los beyluchadores del tirano Kai) y no había torneo cerca como para extralimitarse en entrenamientos. Eso ambos lo sabían, pero a ambos les gustaba creer la inocente mentira que los celos habían obligado a crear a Kai. Y sí alguien le preguntaba por qué llevaban caminando más de media hora por el centro de la ciudad, Kai diría que simplemente era una prueba de resistencia física y Rei no lo iba a negar (¿Quién se atrevía a negar algo dicho por Kai "El témpano" Hiwatari?). Y si no le creían iba a golpear al metiche hasta la muerte. Y volvería a tomar del brazo a Rei y lo arrastraría por todo el Japón sí era necesario.

— Sí esto es una cita, mínimo ¿podemos ir a comer? —susurró Rei.

— Hn —y eso fue tomado como una afirmación. Kon sonrió. Ahora lo arrastraba hacía el área de restaurantes

— Por cierto.

Los ojos escarlatas le dedicaron una mirada a los ámbares.

— Ella es mi prima, hija de la hermana de mi mamá —informó.

Kai enarcó la ceja con desinterés.

— ¿Por qué me tiene que importar conocer todo tu árbol genealógico? —cuestionó en su habitual tono frío el ruso. Pero por dentro se moría de la vergüenza. Después de todo seguía siendo humano, y seguía siendo adolescente. Pero esa arpía, condenada Pandora, seguía siendo mujer y Rei un idiota iluso.

— Nada más... no quería que tuvieras malos conceptos de mí o...

— Rei.

— ¿Sí?

— Cállate, y no arruines el maldito momento.

El nekojin sonrió al dueño del fénix. A tiempo que el amarré de la mano de Kai sobre la de Rei, se suavizaba y ambos entrelazaban sus dedos.

— Kai.

— ¿hn?

— ¿Estabas celoso?

— Rei. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las preguntas innecesarias?

Fin.

**Atte.**

**La santa hermana nieve.**  
_(St. Yukionna)_


End file.
